Change
by SasukeUchiha2117
Summary: This is a sequel to my first ever story "The Sharingan", and I thought I should do this because I thought that I left a clouded part of the story untold so here is the unclouded rest of the story. Please read The Sharingan before reading this one! Enjoy, and comment everybody :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto at all! I only came up with the idea for this fan fiction/sequel and this one might be better written than the other the one before it, but don't talk to me about that number! Any OC-ish stuff is a result of me not being able to keep up with watching Naruto due to moving crap!**

Prologue

It's been a couple days since the many days of unfortunate/mixed-up events of turning emotions in everyone. Sasuke was still recovering from the fight he had with Sakura...who sadly to say is gone. Kakashi keeps the chunnin prince home as much as possible so that he can fully recover from all that had been going on throughout the past few days. The Hokage mansion had be designed to be more like a palace to suit the new royal era that they had gone to.

Kakashi walked into the room that he and Sasuke shared to see that Sasuke was still fast asleep; seeing him in such a peaceful state made a warm smile crawl onto his face considering all of the other hell he had gone through up to this point he couldn't help but pity the boy. The jounin walked over and sat on the edge of the bed; just in time for Sasuke to wake up. "Morning Sasuke...how're those wounds holdin' up?" He said with a warm smile.

Sasuke's eyes opened to be two onyx slits. "Mornin'...I thought I already said that they were healed up by now."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, yes I know you said that; just figured I'd ask anyway."

"Why?"

"One can never be too sure of a certain question ya know."

Sasuke smirked. "Hm...I guess you're right."

"That said you should get up now."

"What time is it by the way Kakashi?"

"It's 10:37 in the morning. I know what you're thinking; it's a little too early to wake up, but that's too bad...you need to get out of bed and come downstairs..."

"Any specific reason I need to wake up so early?"

"There's something urgent that has come to my attention, and I figured you might wanna know about it."

Sasuke sat up. "Urgent? What is it?"

Kakashi stood. "Meet me downstairs and I'll show you."

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi walked out and shut the door; leaving the chunnin alone in his room. He got dressed in his white shorts and his zipper shirt; not bothering to put the vest on (even thought he had brought it with him) yet.

Kakashi turned to see the young prince just coming downstairs zipping his shirt up and gestured for him to walk up next to him to see what he had to be shown.

"What is it that you had to show me Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin pointed out to the forest from the balcony. "Out there is where I'm going to take you to see this. You can't see it from here, but I have to warn you; be cautious and on your guard please Prince Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and followed his sensei out to the forest; only to see a sight he thought he's never hope to see again - Sakura's back, but she's not alone; she's brought what's left of the Akatsuki, and on top of that - she's a _member_ of them now. Sasuke's eyes widened with horror, anger, fear, and panic all at once; leaving him almost speechless.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke; seeing the emotions that were all swirling around in his eyes made him a little nervous as to what was going to happen now that he's seen what he basically feared the most. "Sasuke?"

The young prince snapped out of shock and turned to his sensei. "We need to warn the guard!"

"Right now I'm assuming?"

"Yes. Immediately!" He said before running toward the palace; Kakashi followed quickly behind until they reached the front doors.

Kakashi opened the doors and ran to the armory to find Naruto. He got to the armory and opened the door to find Naruto just getting ready to leave. "Naruto!"

"Kakashi-sensei?! What's wrong?"

"Round the troops!"

"What's going on?"

"Sakura's joined the Akatsuki and she's here with what's left of them! Go! Now!"

"I'm on it!" He said giving a salute. The royal guard captain had assembled the rest of the palace guards around the palace entrance and inside the palace, and he had instructed them not to let anyone into the palace unless they had an invitation on paper.

Sasuke had gotten a suit of armor on (ya know those just-in-case-moments...well this is one of them) and gone back downstairs and saw all of the guards stationed everywhere.

Kakashi had done the same as what Sasuke had done and stood by him at all times.

Naruto walked into the center of the room and announced the mission at-hand. "Alright listen up 'cause I only wanna say this once! Everyone is to be on guard and ready to die today! No Akatsuki member is to get near the prince, and any Akatsuki member is to be killed on-site! Failure to do so will have dire consequences! Do I make my-self clear?"

All of the soldiers stood in salute. "SIR YES SIR!"

Naruto smiled. "Good! Now let's show Sasuke what being a member of the royal guard is all about am I right men?!"

All of the soldiers let out a cheer and immediately kept to their position.

Sasuke sighed. "I still don't get why I had to go into rule AS SOON AS the hokage retired...not that I'm complaining, but being a prince isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be."

Kakashi smiled and put an arm around the young prince. "I know, but at least you know he believes in you to create a successful path for the village."

"That's true."

"ENEMY SIGHTED! KEEP THE PRINCE INDOORS!" One soldier exclaimed.

All of the other soldiers outside had already begun to attack on the Akatsuki as most of them died in the process, but there were many Akatsuki that had fallen in battle, but Sakura was not one of them. She and two other remaining Akatsuki members had gotten to the palace and inside; only to get that far because of the high security inside where Sasuke was ordered to stay.

The three Akatsuki members each drew a pair of katanas from their sleeves, but Sakura was the only one to speak. "Alright hand over the prince and nobody else gets hurt!"

Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke to protect him.

Sasuke just assumed a battle position with his back against his sensei's.

"I'm only asking this one more time before I'm going to use force to get my answer...WHERE IS PRINCE SASUKE UCHIHA? BRING HIM TO ME!"

"Not a chance Sakura!" Naruto said walking through the hoard of guards protecting Sasuke.

"Hmph...so it's you Naruto? YOU'RE the captain of the Royal Guard of Konoha huh? I'm impressed actually..."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Quit the small talk Sakura! I thought we were friends before, but now you've just gone too far with this! Just give up! Please Sakura!" Naruto started to plead with the girl.

"No. I won't give up. I've chosen my path, and I'm going to follow it to the very end...end of story."

Sasuke got tired of hearing idle chit-chat while he just stood under the protection of many guards and his beloved sensei. "Ugh! Would you just stop both of you?!" He said as he walked through the mass of soldiers; who each tried to stop him from getting any closer to the pink-hair girl...that includes Kakashi as well.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said as his friend approached him and Sakura.

"I'll deal with her; just stand guard behind me Naruto. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"So you say..." Sakura said with a sly smile on her face.

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the girl's remark, and even acted as though she never said it to begin with. "Why join the Akatsuki Sakura?"

"There was nothing left for me! I had to have SOME meaning to my life ya know!" The pink-haired girl yelled.

"First off stop yelling, and second you could've had a 'meaning' to your life if you hadn't gotten into that fight with me those last couple days ago ya know." Sasuke said calmly; not even phased by how Sakura had a pair of katanas shown from her sleeves.

"H-how are you so calm around me?!"

"Simple - I know you're not going to kill me like you almost did when we fought the last time. I finally understand what you were truly trying to accomplish with that fight now."

"Oh yeah and what's that?!"

"You wanted to show me that you can very effective on the battle field when it came to back-up and cover; in a case of fighting enemy ninja, but in the process I wasn't expecting that sort of attitude to come from you; including your instinct to kill to win a fight. That's why I took so many injuries. That's also why this turned out the way they did. Now if you simply told me what you wanted to do and we had a sparing match that would've been different, but now I see that talking to you is just wasting my time so I'm just going to resume what I was doing...oh...and one last thing Sakura..."

"What?"

"I never thought you were useless when it came to fighting I just though you needed improvement." Sasuke said before walking back through the mass of soldiers and back next to Kakashi.

The soldiers had been pointing katanas at the pink-haired girl standing in the palace entrance. "You're Majesty! Orders sire?!"

Sasuke raised a hand and walked forward again toward Sakura to try and talk her out of attacking. "I'm going to give you one last chance - back down now and only face prison...OR you can be killed where you now stand. Take your pick Sakura."

Sakura looked Sasuke in the eyes and saw no mercy for her if she refused to back down, but she saw at least a little bit of a brighter future for herself from the young prince she once called 'friend'.

Sasuke looked impatient with Sakura's answer. "Well?"

"I-I...I..."Sakura tried to say before sighing. "Okay...I'll stand down..." She said with a final glance outside not to see a single Akatsuki member alive because of Sasuke's Royal Guard.

"Good." He said stepping back as he gave a hand direction to one of the soldiers next to him.

The soldier and the other one next to her had restrained Sakura and took her out of the main room and down to the prison hold where Sakura was put under top security.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "That went better than I expected it to."

Kakashi walked up behind him chuckling. "You did well for someone who normally uses weapons as his reasoning. I'm surprised that you didn't disarm her when you had the chance to use her katanas against her though."

Sasuke smirked. "Hm. Well you said not to use any sort of weapon while I'm recovering so I just decided to side with words, and well..." The chunnin said before looking to the door that Sakura was escorted through. "You pretty much saw the outcome of that decision right?" He said as he looked back at his sensei who pretty much had a smile plastered to his face under that mask of his.

The soldiers had gone back to their original posts as each one filed out of the room seen as how there were no other sightings of Akatsuki members; which also meant that the Akatsuki had been terminated.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You know what you did don't you Sasuke?"

"No. What'd I do?"

"You terminated the Akatsuki; they're gone; every single member is dead with the exception of Sakura that is."

"Oh that's right. What was left of them had tried to attack the palace and kidnap the Jinchuuriki who reside here, but each one failed in death. I'm guessing it was Sakura who lead them to their deaths; she was probably the one who got them to go with her to siege the palace and the Jinchuuriki in it."

"That may be true, and you'll even be the one to interrogate Miss Haruno to find out what her plans where."

Sasuke's eye's widened. "WHAT?! You've GOT to be KIDDING me right? You're joking aren't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi laughed. "No. I'm not joking or kidding around. I wouldn't do something like that Sasuke." He said as he put his arm around Sasuke and took him upstairs to his room.

They got upstairs to Sasuke's room; Kakashi shut the door and walked over to the young prince standing in the mirror; he was just about to take his armor off and change into what he had on before.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto at all! I only came up with the idea for this fan fiction/sequel and this one might be better written than the other the one before it, but don't talk to me about that number! Any OC-ish stuff is a result of me not being able to keep up with watching Naruto due to moving crap!**

Breathless Hours

Kakashi walked up behind the chunnin and decided to take some parts of the armor off; making the young prince turn around. The jounin swiftly pressed his lips into Sasuke's; catching him off guard. Sasuke's eyes were wide open from surprise; only to slowly shut as Kakashi held him close to his chest and deepened the kiss. The chunnin slowly started to wrap his arms around the man's neck; making a smile curl onto his face. The two pulled away; leaving Sasuke Breathless and pretty much panting to try and catch his breath.

Kakashi sat Sasuke down and rubbed his back and took more parts of the armor off for him.

"You're evil..." Sasuke said still trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi chuckled. "Why? I'm taking your armor off for you."

"You kiss me, and then...you leave me gasping for air...totally...unfair..." The young prince said; starting to regain his breath.

Kakashi had gotten Sasuke's armor off and had decided to take his off as well.

Sasuke was at first looking out the window, but heard the clanging of armor and couldn't resist looking to see what Kakashi was doing; only to see that he had the top part off and back on its rack. He looked back out the window with a very dark red face.

Kakashi looked over and saw Sasuke just starring out the window...not even noticing that the chunnin had such a red face that it just wasn't funny anymore. He noticed that the young prince was very silent. "Hey...Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi; the red on his face had subsided...for now. "Hm? What's up?"

"You're awfully silent. Why are you so quiet?"

"I...I don't know what to talk about."

"Nothing else?"

The young prince shook his head. "Nothing else."

Kakashi had a feeling that there was something that was bothering his student, but he was just thinking. "Alright, but if you need to talk about anything...anything at all...I'm right here to listen. Okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay...thanks Kakashi."

"Is there something you need to talk about Sasuke?"

Sasuke was silently starring out the window; unknowing what to say about what it was that was stuck in his head...an image...no not an image more of what happened those day ago - almost dying from a fight with one of his dear friends; causing her to have to leave, but that's not what it was. It was the fact that he had to lose some_one_ in order to gain some_thing_. It made him sick just thinking about that day; the tragic pain of what he felt as he watched a friend leave; a friend who went from bright and giggly to someone of insanity and psychopathic ideas, and all of it had shown in her eyes that day when they fought in a dimly light sky clouded with gray-ish clouds and slight fog. The young prince couldn't exactly remember what was said that day, but he knew that it wasn't all that kind as she had been before.

Kakashi stood in the silence the chunnin created; wondering what was running on in his head, what he was thinking of or remembering. He wondered if it was something that had to do with seeing Sakura fall to such a level of society. He was beginning to worry if silence was very good for the topic at hand and decided to break the silence and at least try to get to Sasuke. "Sasuke? Are you alright?" He asked as he walked over to the boy and put an arm around him; making him flinch a little having been snapped out of his thoughts and trances.

The boy looked at Kakashi as if he had just seen everyone precious to him die in front of him, but there was only a very small brightness in the center of his obsidian pupils; his eyes were slightly tearing.

Kakashi couldn't stand to see someone as important to him like Sasuke like this; it made him feel like there was just too much he could've done to prevent it. He pulled Sasuke into his arms and held him tight; to be recovering from wounds was all that Kakashi wanted for Sasuke...not recovering emotionally at the same time. He knew that if they happened at the same time then Sasuke might just start pushing people away and build up walls like he used to, and that was something he _never_ wanted to see happen _ever_ again. "It's alright Sasuke...I'm right here, no one is dead, no one's going to leave you like you think they will, they'd never do that; they care for you too much to do something like that." Kakashi said trying to calm his student's worries and fears. "Did you want to sit out on the balcony and get some fresh air?"

Sasuke nodded; not trusting his voice.

They walked out onto the balcony; the wind was blowing just right, it wasn't too hot or too cold, and the sun was just starting to set, and it was just perfect to be outside.

Kakashi sat Sasuke down in his lap as they sat outside and wrapped his arms around the boy's small figure (compared to him of course) and held him close; placing his head on the boy's head.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Could I...talk to you...about something...please?" The chunnin asked with innocence in his eyes.

"Of course you can." The jounin replied with a gentle voice.

"What I kept seeing I mean."

"Like I said - of course you can."

"Kay."

"So?"

"Well when I saw that Sakura had joined the Akatsuki I felt sick, and even when we were face-to-face I still felt sick 'cause I knew that she was either going to kill me or back down from what she was doing. I really felt as thought there was something about her that hadn't changed, but I'm still not sure what it is."

"Hm...it sounds like you're ready then..."


End file.
